


Distracted at the Gym

by N18181



Series: Grimmichi Kink Exploration [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Foot Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Shy Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N18181/pseuds/N18181
Summary: The one in which Ichigo gets distracted at the gym.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Grimmichi Kink Exploration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Distracted at the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grimmichi server for the motivation to write this fic. I hope to continue it in the future with little to no additional plot.

With a final grunt, Ichigo dropped the barbell back on the rack, quickly stepping out from under it. God, he hated leg day, but he was never one to skip a workout, no matter how boring. Taking a long drink from his bottle, he glanced around the gym as he rested before another set. Thankfully few people worked out on Friday nights, much more interested in eating and drinking themselves into a stupor. However for Ichigo, this was his favorite time, a little hunger gave him the motivation he needed to power through his routine and get out for a good meal. Well that’s long enough for a break. getting back in position, Ichigo hoisted the bar back onto his shoulders and began his descent into another squat. After a few more, Ichigo noticed a shocking blue off to the side. Thinking it was someone waiting for a turn, he quickly powered through his final few, grunting as he put the bar back in place. Taking the edge of his shirt, he began wiping his face off as he turned to the stranger to let him know he could take a turn. Well, he would have, if he wasn’t a giant gay mess. Instead, he took a few moments to quietly check out the tall blue hair man. Dressed in a low cut black tank showed off way more skin than Ichigo was expecting, not that he was complaining, at all. That chest was something to gawk at and Ichigo wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Not to mention those arms that proved he was a frequent gym goer, guess just not this gym since Ichigo would have remembered seeing someone as good as him. Sadly he decided to wear sweats but he would bet his left testicle that those legs could crush a watermelon. Realizing he had been staring for way too long, Ichigo quickly looked back up, blushing even more when he realized the guy had been doing the same thing.

“So am I gonna get a go at that?” The blue haired man said, giving Ichigo a smirk as he watched the man before him flush with embarrassment.

“Ya, lemme move.” Quickly trying to move past the man, hoping that he wasn’t too obvious. Feeling a hand on his wrist caused him to pause as he walked by.

“I wasn’t just talking about the barbell. Name’s Grimmjow. You?” That caused Ichigo to gape at the newly met Grimmjow. He doesn’t often get hit on, especially at the gym. Hell, he doesn’t even hit on guys here, since you have to be ready to take a punch as a rejection 80% of the time. Still it threw him off, clearly to the amusement of Grimmjow as he watched Ichigo wrestle with the ability to speak again. “Relax, I’m not gonna bite, unless you’re into that.” Grimmjow said, moving past Ichigo to the weight rack, taking his position to start his reps. Ichigo took that opportunity to take a drink of water, looking away from Grimmjow in an attempt to regain some composure. Sure, he was interested, but Ichigo didn’t make it a habit to pick up one night stands, no matter how good looking Grimmjow may be. Turning back around was a mistake that Ichigo sure as hell paid for. Choking on his water created a beautiful coughing fit to which Grimmjow noticed immediately. Dropping the weight back on the rack, Grimmjow quickly got over to Ichigo, slapping him on the back a few times.

Piercings. His fucking nipples were pierced. Ichigo couldn’t believe that the sight that greeted him was Grimmjow in mid squat, his tank top hanging on his body, showing off his well defined chest with a silver ring in each nipple. That’s completely unfair. After Ichigo finally recovered and he got his breathing under control he was finally able to respond.

“Ichigo. That’s my name.” Concern turned to a smirk as Grimmjow realized what he had said.

“Well Ichigo, if you really are feeling better, go ahead and take a turn while I rest. I only got to see half your set, would love to see more.” Yep, that’s how the rest of the workout went. Exchanging places after each set, Grimmjow shooting some poorly conceived sexual innuendos and Ichigo rolling his eyes at the man. Sure a couple made him laugh, much to his own disappointment for not being able to keep a cool face, but overall it wasn’t a bad time. Eventually Ichigo maxed out for the night, dropping the bar back in place while wiping more sweat from his face.

“Sorry man, that’s it for me. Good luck with your workout, cya 'round.” Quickly gathering his water bottle and heading to the locker room. No, Ichigo was not running away, but to say it was becoming difficult to stay focused with Grimmjow near him was an understatement. Watching Grimmjow workout was something of a blessing, the dude was jacked. Of course, Ichigo could tell from the brief glimpses he caught from the low cut holes in Grimmjow’s tank. It was entirely unfair when after one set, Grimmjow lifted his shirt to wipe his face, only to reveal a six pack that Ichigo was sure could cut glass. He definitely did not gawk and Grimmjow definitely didn’t laugh at him with an eyebrow raised. Not to mention after that, Grimmjow couldn’t keep his hands to himself. After every set he’d find some excuse to get close to Ichigo, knocking him on the shoulder as they switched, or patting him on the back to let him know it was his turn. Ya, Ichigo needed a cold shower just to get his mind straight. Reaching his locker, he began stripping out of his sweaty workout clothes, throwing them in his gym bag as he quickly tied a towel around his waist, not wanting to be exposed for too long.

“Not sure why you’re being shy. You look great to me. Even the strawberry patterned boxers were pretty cute.” The voice came way too close to one ear. Spinning quickly, Ichigo came face to face with a grinning Grimmjow. “Damn, okay ya, I only saw the back just now but you’re actually pretty stacked aren’t you.” Grimmjow’s face dropped as he was talking, taking in Ichigo’s body for the first time. Sure Ichigo wasn’t as big as Grimmjow, but he took care of himself. “Shit man, you’re all thick arms, broad shoulders and thin waist. Damn and a six pack, I know how to pick’em don’t I.” Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s rough hand on his body, rubbing at his chest as he spoke. As his hand passed over one nipple, Ichigo’s pulse spiked and much to his irritation, Grimmjow noticed as well. Grinning even wider, Grimmjow stepped further into Ichigo’s space, placing an arm by his face, effectively boxing him in. Leaning closer in, Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo as he continued. “Look, I’m not gonna do anything here unless you tell me it’s okay. Not into forcing shit, okay? But unless I’m reading this wrong, I think you want this too.” Fuck, okay that definitely wasn’t fair to Ichigo. Grimmjow actually smelled good?! Ichigo couldn’t believe he actually thought that, even after a workout. Yet here he was, pinned to his locker while this man got close enough that all he had to do was lean up to accept. But Ichigo didn’t want to be the one to start, still hesitant that things weren’t what he thought they were.

“Shit, fine. Just do it.” Ichigo said, looking away and trying to fight down the blush that covered his face. Feeling a hand on his face, Ichigo was forced back upward, directly to Grimmjow’s gaze. “Nah, sorry Berry, you’re going to have to do better than that. Tell me what you really want.” Ichigo felt Grimmjow slide his thigh up between his legs, holding him in place and giving Ichigo just the smallest amount of friction. Still, that was enough to get a reaction from his lower half, causing his blush to grow brighter.

“F-fuck okay, please.” That’s all Grimmjow needed to hear, quickly closing the distance and capturing Ichigo’s mouth in a kiss. Slowly Grimmjow worked him open, licking at the clenched lips until Ichigo gave up and allowed him access to his mouth fully. At that Grimmjow pressed further into Ichigo’s space, pinning him to the lockers and he explored the open mouth in earnest. Grabbing the back of Ichigo’s head, Grimmjow changed the angle to have better access, nipping and biting at the lips. Breaking apart, He took in the swollen lips and flush face below him. “Fuck baby you look great like this, but I need more of you. Head to the shower, I’ll be there soon.”

Blushing, Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow and moved to the showers. Thankfully no one was there when Ichigo walked in, moving to the first available shower stall, closing the curtain behind him after handing his towel on the hook outside. Turning the shower on, Ichigo winced as the cold water hit him in the face, shocking him out of his trance. Thinking of what just happened, was he really going to do this? Sure, Grimmjow was attractive, but he’s a total stranger. He literally met him 30 minutes ago and now he’s going to have sex with him? He could always back out now, except for the fact that if he tried to leave, he’d still need to get his clothes from his locker, and that meant Grimmjow might see him trying to leave. Still, he wanted to try, something about Grimmjow drew him in. Maybe the feral look in his eyes as he was devouring Ichigo’s mouth drove him to stay. Or the fact that Grimmjow didn’t do anything until Ichigo was ready. Despite being in a position to take advantage of him, he didn’t. Instead he waited for Ichigo to come to terms with what was going to happen. Maybe it was worth trying this once.

“Oh good, you didn’t start without me.” Apparently Grimmjow’s talent was sneaking up on people because Ichigo didn’t even notice him move into the cubicle until he felt the man press against his back, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. The blush returned as he felt Grimmjow pull his waist back, slowly grinding into his butt. “Fuck Berry, you’re like a walking wet dream. I’m going to enjoy this ass.”

“W-wait, stop.” Ichigo tried moving away, further into the wall in front of him, but Grimmjow didn’t let him. Wrapping his one arm around his waist while his other wrapped around Ichigo’s chest, pulling Ichigo’s head back. “Easy, hold on there. What did I tell you, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want. We can go as slow as you want okay? Talk to me.” Grimmjow’s low voice in his ear rooted him in place. Slowly Ichigo untensed his muscles and backed into the embrace.

“Okay, shit sorry. Just, not that yet, okay?” Looking back, Ichigo could see the arousal in Grimmjow’s eyes as he spoke. Sure enough that look brought his heart rate back up, but it was what Grimmjow said that set his blood on fire. “Sure thing Baby, do you mind if I touch the front? Something tells me you’re a grower and I wanna find out for myself.”

“Fuck, yes please.” Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, moving it slowly down his body until he reached his shaft, feeling the others grip on his semi.

“Fuck that’s hot baby. Listening to you beg is music to my ears. If you let me, I’d love to hear what other sounds you can make. Look, you fit perfectly in my hand. Do you like that? Like feeling my hand on you’re growing cock. Shit, ya you do, you look so good like this, face flush as I work you up. Oh ya, I knew it, look at that piece of meat. You look so great Berry.” God Grimmjow needed to shut the hell up because Ichigo was getting worked up fast. The hand on his cock gave him slow, full length strokes that kept him shuddering and begging for more. The arm around his chest slowly moved, traveling across his chest, grabbing at the muscles there. He could feel Grimmjow’s breath on his neck, wishing for more, Ichigo let out a sign and leaned further back. With that Grimmjow moved quickly, shoving his fingers into Ichigo’s mouth, squeezing the slippery muscle between two fingers. “That’s it baby, louder. Come’on, let me hear how much you’re loving this.”

That really set Ichigo off as moans flowed freely from his open mouth. The feeling of fingers exploring his mouth while Grimmjow’s palm played with the head of his cock was otherworldly. Soon, Ichigo realized his need to cum was growing. Trying to grab the hand on his cock, he hoped that he could speed up Grimmjow’s strokes. That was a mistake because Grimmjow quickly grabbed the base of Ichigo’s cock, squeezing tightly, causing Ichigo to whine into the fingers. “Sorry Baby, you can’t come yet. Shit, did you like that? Even though you were so shy before, you like it a little rough, huh? Wonder how much you’re willing to take. Might as well start now, if you wanna come, you’re gonna have to get me off first.” Once Ichigo wasn’t on the edge anymore, Grimmjow let go, turning him around and bringing Ichigo’s gaze up to his own.

“Alright Baby. I want that pretty mouth on my cock. You do a good job, I’ll get you off just like you want. Sounds good?” Grimmjow’s incessantly thrusting fingers gave something to distract Ichigo, however it became hotter when he held them in, forcing Ichigo to suck on the digits as Grimmjow laid out his plan. He had to admit, the idea of sucking his cock sounded amazing after feeling it slowly rubbing him from behind. Slowly, he leaned his head back, removing Grimmjow’s fingers from his mouth. Once out, He slowly moved down the body in front of him, kissing his way down Grimmjow's chest, leaving small bites along the way, listening to the small groans above him as he worked his way down. Ichigo spent some time sucking on those piercings, tugging them between his teeth as he listened to the breath leave Grimmjow’s body. Tasting the sweaty skin on his tongue was amazing, but even better was the view from below. Looking up, Ichigo could see the water from the shower cascading across the ridges of Grimmjow's body. Highlighting the amazing curves his muscles created as it traveled across the pale expanse of skin. Reaching his knees brought him to his goal. Giving an experimental lick, he felt a hand on the back of his head.

“Come on Berry, don’t tease me. Take it in your mouth, nice and slow. Don’t worry I’m not gonna start pounding away yet, we’ll get you used to it, then I’ll open that pretty throat on my cock.” Getting fed the cock in front of him brought a moan out of Ichigo’s mouth, causing vibrations to flow into Grimmjow's member. Slowly, Ichigo swallowed inch after inch. Pausing once half had been put in, just barely touching the back of Ichigo’s throat. “Shit baby, 5 inches down and I can feel you moaning around me. You’re so good for me. Now we’re gonna get the rest in, but don’t worry, I’m gonna make sure you’re nice and distracted.”

With that, Ichigo jumped, giving Grimmjow a perfect opportunity to slide a little further in, just breaching his throat as he felt a foot lightly stroke his cock. Ichigo tried to back up, only to fall back as Grimmjow stepped with him, keeping him on his cock and a hand in his hair. “Oh no, sorry Baby, you’re not getting away. You’re way too into this to try and tell me you don’t want this cock. Now keep those legs spread, I’m gonna make you feel even better.” Not even in control of his own body anymore, Ichigo felt his legs spread, letting Grimmjow place his foot right on his erection. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s heel press into his balls while his toes curled around the head of Ichigo’s cock. Ichigo let another moan out, feeling the pressure on his cock slowly build as the cock in his mouth moved further in.

“There we go baby, so close. Think you can get the rest in?” Looking up, Ichigo could see the lust in Grimmjow’s eyes as he watched his cock disappear inch after inch. With a wicked gleam, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo’s hair tightly and pulled, popping the last few inches into Ichigo’s throat. “There it is! You look so good with your mouth stuffed. I can feel you swallowing around my cock, massaging it.” Grimmjow slowly withdrew his cock, watching as Ichigo slowly regained his breath as he looked up. Once out, Grimmjow rested the cock on Ichigo’s face, slowly rubbing it all over. Ichigo couldn’t believe he just swallowed this thing, barely being able to see past it as Grimmjow continued to rub it along his cheek and forehead. Slowly leaning forward, Ichigo began to tongue at Grimmjow’s balls, tasting the salty skin.

“Shit, there we go baby, clean me up. That’s it, do a good job and I’ll help you out down here.” Ichigo groaned loudly at that, feeling Grimmjow’s balls rub across his face as the foot on his cock began to move. The sweat and water made the movement easier, working Ichigo back up to where he was before. Every so often, Grimmjow would press down, driving his heel into Ichigo’s balls, making Ichigo whine loudly. “Shit Baby, I’m close, open up for me.” Ichigo pulled back, opening up and watching as Grimmjow cock bobbed in front of him, dripping from the head. Quickly diving in, Ichigo sucked up the mess, bobbing as he took more of Grimmjow into his mouth. Feeling the hand in his hair tighten, Ichigo watched as the washboard abs in front of him flexed as Grimmjow drove the cock into his open throat over and over again. Tasting the salty precum made Ichigo even hotter, feeling his own cock begin to leak as Grimmjow pressed harder.

“FUuuuuuuuck.” Ichigo felt Grimmjow let go, filling his mouth with salty cum, continuing to thrust as Grimmjow’s orgasm coursed through his body. He could feel the excess cum leak around his lips. Being pulled off by his hair startled Ichigo, but that didn’t last as Grimmjow finished shooting on Ichigo’s face, making sure to get as much as he could in Ichigo’s open mouth. “Fuck baby, that’s it, don’t swallow yet. Here give me your hands.” Slowly, Ichigo brought his hands up, thinking that Grimmjow would help him up. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Grabbing his hand, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo’s arms above his head to the shower wall, watching the confusion spread across Ichigo’s face.

“Perfect, let’s get you off now. I gave you that treat for a reason, now spit that cum right on your cock Sweet Cheeks.” The arousal that passed through Ichigo’s body made him shudder. Slowly, leaning over, he watched as Grimmjow moved his foot, letting his cock pull away from his body. Slowly Ichigo let the cum run out of his mouth, watching it hit the head of his cock and run down, making it jump at the contact of the warm liquid. Looking up, Ichigo could see Grimmjow watch as he completed his job, watching as the cock in front of him slowly began to awaken again. “There we go baby, perfect. Now keep looking up here, you’re gonna love this.” With that, Ichigo had no time to prepare and Grimmjow leaned forward again and began to attack Ichigo’s cock with his foot. Ichigo cried out, closing his eyes as he felt Grimmjow’s toes wrap around his cock, pressing and rubbing him, making Ichigo’s hips twitch. “Open your eyes now. I wanna see that face, covered in my cum, cry out when I make you shoot.” Ichigo opened his eyes again, Watching the sweat and water run down Grimmjow and drip onto him. Ichigo couldn’t hold on much longer, moaning freely now. “Pl-Please Grimm, I’m close. Fuck.”

“So good baby. Now cum.” With that command, Ichigo let out one last cry as he felt Grimmjow press hard, making him cum all over his chest. Ichigo kept his eyes on Grimmjow, watching as the man above him drank in the sight of Ichigo falling apart. Feeling his orgasm subsiding, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo hands away from the wall, pulling him to his feet. Once there, Ichigo felt strong arms wrap around him and a soft tongue on his cheek, licking up the cum Grimmjow left there. “Ichigo baby, that was so good. You did amazing. How are you feeling? Can you look at me?” The insistent questioning was a little much right now so instead, Ichigo decided to quickly kiss Grimmjow, if only to shut him up. He could taste Grimmjow’s seed on the other’s tongue and decided that it was fine. Pulling back, Ichigo looked into Grimmjow’s eyes, seeing arousal, but also concern. “Grimm, I’m fine. Actually better than fine. I loved it.” Ichigo told Grimmjow as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him further into the embrace. He could feel the other tighten his hold, slowly stroking a hand through Ichigo’s hair.

“Seriously you were amazing. I didn’t know how far you’d let me go but I’m glad you liked it. I would also love to continue hugging you like this, but you’re also still covered in cum and I’m sure you don’t find that pleasant, so let’s get you cleaned up.” Laughing at that, Ichigo pulled away looking down in between them. He noticed that Grimmjow was right, his chest and stomach were still covered in his cum, even with the water from the shower flowing over them both. With a snide grin, Ichigo ran two fingers through the mess, looking up at Grimmjow as he did so. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something, but that was lost when Ichigo quickly shoved the digits in between his lips, rubbing the pads of his fingers into the tongue, gripping Grimmjow’s jaw as he did.

“Trust me, I enjoyed all of it. But next time, it’s my turn. Now help me clean up.” Slowly pulling his fingers from Grimmjow’s mouth, he enjoyed the brief period of shock he was able to put him in. Ichigo turned around and went to grab the shampoo bottle, ready to be done now that he was sufficiently tired. Instead he felt Grimmjow crowd him again, grabbing the bottle from his hand and pouring a generous amount into his open palm. “I’ll gladly let you have a go at me, any day. But if you sleep with me, then you follow my rules. That means, I take care of you after our ‘ _ sessions _ .’” Ichigo sighed as he felt Grimmjow’s hands in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp as he worked the gel into Ichigo’s head. He could get used to this.

They continued their shower in relative peace. Grimmjow every now and then would lean in to whisper in his ear about how great or how beautiful he was while slowly rubbing over his body, being as gentle as possible so as to not aggravate any sore muscles. Afterwards, They met back at their lockers, much to Ichigo’s surprise, Grimmjow had chosen the locker directly across from him. Now fully dressed, Ichigo turned, about to let Grimmjow know that he was leaving, when he ended up face to face with him yet again, letting out a startled yelp. “Seriously, you need to stop sneaking up on me.”

“Sorry, just. Do you, maybe wanna grab dinner? I was just going to eat and thought you’d be interested.” Okay, so that wasn’t what Ichigo was expecting. A blushing Grimmjow was kinda cute. Well, Ichigo did plan on getting food and it would give him a chance to learn more about Grimmjow in the process.

“Sure, lets go.” Hopefully by the end of the night, Ichigo would end up with something more than just a decent meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully more will be on the horizon.


End file.
